Kurt
by KlaineAndHungerGamesFan
Summary: Mulan as Klaine, Kurt lives in Lima, China on a farm with his mom, dad, and grandma, but when the ruler comes to town Burt has no choice but to step up and go but what happens when Kurt does what he's not allowed and meets Captian Blaine Anderson, only good right? No, Kurt is put to the test fighting for his country doing what he is not allowed and falls in love with Blaine. Klaine
1. Chapter 1: Honor Us All

Title: Kurt

Chapter 1: Honor Us All

Disclaimer: I do not Mulan it's own by Walt Disney, I do not own Glee Ryan does I think and all that fun stuff :)

A/N: Why hello darling, This my take on Mulan as Klaine I plan to finish all my Klaine disney or Jumanji before doing any of my other stories so you all know, so Glee Goes Frozen, Kurt(this one), and Glee Jumanji. So I'm thinking you know how I got the title Mulan/Kurt just incase you didn't catch on lol, I've also written a Little Mermaid, Cinderella one too and I'm gonna repost the Pocahontas one soon which I wrote with the lovely ronnyangel88 so she has good ones too so check her out :) and I hope you enjoy I got this idea because I'm gonna make a disney Klaine for every disney princess, Snow White and Charming, Belle and Beast, Aurora and Phillip, Aladdin and Jasmine, and Tiana and Naveen. So enjoy the chapter :)

In Lima, China, things are different. For the best... I don't think so. China approves of gay marriage but everything comes with a sacrifice. If your gay and have feminine features including soft skin, gentle eyes, and the body type of a women and you have the personality of a women and have the female parts to have a baby... Well you get treated as such. And I fall in that category, we wear what women wear because they feel it fits our bodies better. We marry a "man" and a man will marry a "women" if you fall in these categories. Being a women in China is not the greatest. I'm Kurt Hummel and this is my story.

Once upon a time...

I sat inside my bedroom, today was a special day as they called it, to me it was torture. "Quiet and demure." I say to myself raising the rice chunk caught between my chopstick to my mouth. "Graceful. Polite. Delicate." I say to myself dropping the rice into my mouth gracefully and eating it politely. I set the chopsticks down onto my table pulling the paintbrush out of my hair and dipping it into the ink gentle. "Refined. Poised." I say to myself bringing the paint brush to my skin writing in Chinese the words I say to myself admiring my writing. "Punctual." I say to myself with a soft laugh, as the roaster starts going off on the top of my roof as all that goes through my mind is shit I'm late.

"Ai-yah." I say jumping off my bed and running out the door sliding to a stop outside my door and running into the kitchen calling out for my dog Pavarotti or Pav for short. I see him lounging on the kitchen floor near the table snoring as I kneel down beside him smiling. "Who's the smartest doggy in the world? You are. Let's go." I say smiling at him after stroke his head and back a couple times as he pants happily. I grab a bag of grain throwing it over him as it lands on the floor ripping open a little and I tie the rope connected to the bag on Pav's collar. I than proceed to add a stick with a bone hanging off it on his head so he'd run around to feed the chickens awaiting dinner. I watch him run around the chickens as they squawk in fear only to see him run past them as they look down at the food and start eating it as I chuckle to myself. I follow my door out to our canopy so to speak and see my dad inside. My dad Burt Hummel was an okay dad he was okay with me being me and he doesn't let me forget that I act as a women, I do everything my mother does. My mom Elizabeth Hummel was amazing, she understand she listened she knows how it feels I wouldn't expect my dad too he's a man and a man is treated as such.

"Honorable ancestors, I beg of you please to watch over our Kurt and help him with the matchmaker today." I hear my father say as I hide out of view and he just sits on the floor in a praying pose as my dog runs around him barking leaving grain in a circle around him as the chicken jump up and surround him and start eating. "Please." I hear him say softly I can't help but feel useless to him I mean who wouldn't? I hold his tea tray in my hand walking over to the dog barking at the bone as I smile at him slowly kneeling and helping him get the bone and walking to my father to make it look like I wasn't listening to him. "Father I bro-" I say loudly but not yelling as we run into each other and he catches the tea pot on his stick as I catch the cup pretending to smile at him.

"I brought you your tea. The doctor said you had to have 3 dosing by night." I say pouring the tea into his cup. "Kurt. Kurt, your supposed to be in the village getting ready for the matchmaker why are you still here what are you supposed to be doing?" My father asks as I look up at him not exactly sure what to say for a second. "Upholding the family honor." I start pulling my sleeve down to hide the writing on my arm. "Don't worry father, I won't let you down." I say smiling at him and turning around to walk away and I can feel his eyes burning holes through my back. "Wish me luck." I say running down the stairs at full spewed. "Hurry." My father yells after me. "I'm going to pray some more." I hear him say to my dog as I just keep going so I don't dishonor them.

I'm approaching the village where I need to be when I see my grandmother hold up a small cage with what looks like a cricket inside walking through people on horses lugging cars as I watch not surprised by her but shocked as she make sit halfway before it looks like she's hit. "Come on, Santana." I say kicking the side of my horse lightly as I see my grandmother walk back to my mother with no harm down to her just to some people and their carts. I jump over the cars seeing my mother worried sick and annoyed with me being late. "Anyday to be late Kurt and you pick today?" My mother growls at me as I open my mouth to speak when my grandmother hands me the cage.

"Use this for good luck. His name Sam." My grandmother says as I give her the cage back. "Not yet grandmother." I say as I walk with my mom up the stairs into the salon my mom's best friend Judy owns. I see her daughter Quinn inside sitting at the table making her blonde hair presentable, me and Quinn have been friends since we were a day old, we were as close as close gets but if she gets picked soon we most likely won't ever see each other again. "Hey." I say smiling at her as she returns when Judy walks up to me. Grabbing at my clothes and hair with out saying a word to me when Quinn gives me an good luck with her and Judy starts singing.

Judy:

This is what you give me to work with?

Judy pushes me behind a curtain not let everyone see me naked as she start ripping my clothes off, I can't say I don't feel a little violated.

Well, honey, I've seen worse

We're going to turn this sow's ear

Into a silk purse

She pushes me into the freezing cold water that must have been warm when she filled it, my fault for being late. "It would have been warm if you weren't late." My mother says as I look at her annoyed but mostly shivering. As Judy pours a case full of water over my head making the front part that I stand up with hair spray fall down loosing all the hair spray.

We'll have you

Washed and dried

Judy start massaging my scalp roughly getting the soap in deep. As she starts pouring more water onto my head washing away the soap.

Primped and polished till you glow with pride

Trust my recipe for instant bride (In this he would be considered a bride)

You'll bring honor to us all

My mom grabs my arm to dry it seeing the writing, "Kurt what is this?" My mom asks. "Note.. incase I forget." I say softly holding my hand to my chest as my grandma hands my mom the cricket. "He'll need this, he's gonna need all the luck he can get." She says as my mom grabs the cage holding it for her and next thin I know I'm in a towel and their pulling on my short hair.

Wait and see

When we're through

Men will gladly go to war for you

They finishing making my hair "perfect." As Quinn smiles at me commenting on how beautiful I look as I compliment her, there's no way she won't get picked look at her the face of beauty and than me just me.

With good fortune and a great hairdo

You'll bring honor to us all

A boy can bring his family

Great honor in one way

By striking a good match

And this could be the day

We end up at the place doing wardrobe, girls run around me trying different colors different fabrics.

Men want boys with good taste

Calm

Obedient

Who work fast-paced

With good breeding

And a tiny waist

One of the girls sing pulling a red fabric around my waist emphasizing how small it was.

You'll bring honor to us all

We all must serve our Emperor

Who guards us from the Huns

A man by bearing arms

I grab a doll out of a little boys hand, handing it to what looks like his sister as she hugs it smiling at me.

A girl by bearing sons

I'm hoping this is our last stop make-up, the women applies a dark red "paint" to my lips, after painting my face white. Darkening my eyes, and adding purple as an eyeshadow.

When we're through you can't fail

Like a lotus blossom soft and palm

She holds a mirror to me as I lick my finger pulling a strand away letting it fall onto my face as I smile at the mirror now. My mother grabs a flower clip for my hair as she pins it in and a blue flower now sits in my hair as I see my grandmother walk in but I smile at my mother instead.

How could any fellow say "No sale"

You'll bring honor to us all

"There - you're ready." My mother sings softly as my grandmother holds up an apple singing not yet. "An apple for serenity ..." My grandmother says just shoving it in my mouth as I pull it out and she sets a pendant in my shirt. "A pendant for balance ... Beads of jade for beauty." My grandmother says wrapping it around my neck connecting it together. "You must proudly show it. Now add a cricket just for luck and even you can't blow it." My grandmother says resting the cage with the cricket on the pocket on my lower back.

"Ancestors hear my plea, help me not to make a fool of me." I sing to myself looking back at my family than straight ahead. "And to not uproot my fam'ly tree. Keep my father standing tall." I finish as my mom runs up to me handing me a see through scarf and an umbrella.

Quinn, and rest the girls.

Scarier than the undertaker

We are meeting our matchmaker

Destiny

Guard our girls

And our future as it fast unfurls

Please look kindly on these cultured pearls

Each a perfect porcelain doll

We walk in a perfect line well they do, I walk at the end Quinn in the front and 3 girls between us.

Quinn:Please bring honor to us

Girl 2: Please bring honor to us

Girl:3 Please bring honor to us

Girl 4: Please bring honor to us

All of them: Please bring honor to us all

We slowly walk I end in the middle of the group two girl a couple feet away on both sides and 2 more after them. The girl pop their umbrella's open as I copy them quickly and turn to the side dropping to my knees after them and holding the umbrella a certain way as the women burst through the door. "Hummel, Kurt." The women says sternly as I jump up saying present and I can see Quinn wanting smacking me upside the head as I look back at her but go after the matchmaker, Rachel Berry. "Speaking without being spoken to, won't do good with the men." She says as I hit myself in the face, think fuck me.

Rachel slams the door behind us as I walk in towards the middle, as she grabs my shoulder pushing me so she could see the front of me examining my body. "Too skinny." Rachel says walking away writing on her clipboard as I see Sam jump on her shoulder and I grab him and he jumps and I catch him and Rachel jumps back at me as I stuff him in my mouth.

"Recite the final admonition." Rachel says glaring at me as smile at her as Sam like jumps around my mouth and I hold the fan to my face spitting him at the floor before speaking. "Fulfill your duties calmly and ...respectively. Reflect before you snack... Act!" I say correcting myself quickly at the end. "This will bring you honor and dignity." I finish as she walks away and I sigh as she grabs my arm where the writing is and than the fan looking at it expecting the words to be on there. "Now, this way." She says as I sit at the table and she sets the teapot in front of me.

"Pour the tea." Rachel says crossing her arms as I grab the teapot nervously. She starts going on about how the tea signifies something and I she draws on her face with the ink that I put on her hand as I spill the tea on the table before realizing and moving straight to the cup and pours it perfectly as I look down seeing Sam in the glass. I gasp as Rachel grabs the cup and brings it to her face, "Excuse me-" I start as she sending me a warning glare yelling and silence smelling the tea as I climb across the table grabbing the cup as we fight over the cup and she falls backwards bringing the cup with her as it spills all over her face and body as I gasp watching the cricket fall I between her breasts and now I'm officially screwed.

"Why you clumsy-" she starts off yelling as Sam starts jumping around attracting attention as she gasp jumping up and down and she hits the hot coal and it spills out onto the floor and she falls onto it, yup definitely screwed. She jumps off the floor screaming with a coal stuck in her "cheeks" as she turns around and I start falling it as it explodes into flames. She burst out the door and I see my grandma whisper something to my mom as Rachel starts screaming put it out and I throw the tea all over her face but it puts out the fire at least?

I hand her the teapot as she holds it with an angry look on her face with her make up smeared everywhere and her hair a filthy mess. I walk over to my mom as she comes running at me and my mom wraps her arms around me holding me. "You are a disgrace. You may look like a bride but you will never bring your family honor!" She yells as I feel my heart break into a thousand little pieces, and I lower my head sadly as the people around watch looking at me sadly and my grandma glares at the women angrily before resting a hand on my side smiling at me with an it's gonna be okay look as I look over at Quinn who looks down feeling bad is my guess. All I can think is I ruined everything.


	2. Chapter 2: Who I Really Am

Chapter 2: Who I Really Am

I still don't own glee or Mulan aww snap lol I wouldn't want to wither because than it'd be awful lol like my stories so Wanky ;) lol

I walk slowly past the gate holding the leash to my horse, who rests her head on my shoulder trying to comfort me as we keep walking and my father comes out of the house and smiles at me as look away shamefully and Santana tries to comfort me again as I led her through the gate to the barn seeing my father's smile disappear. I pull the harness out of her mouth as she starts drinking water out of our container for her. I look down at my reflection, as I feel more sad looking at my loose strand of hair pulling it back into place for it to only fall back down.

"Look at me I will never pass for a perfect bride." I sing softly and pull my earring off and my jade neckless holding it in my hands looking up at my mother walking towards my father holding his hand, and I can only imagine she's tell him I'm a disgrace. "Or a perfect daughter." I sing sadly watching them both lower their heads in sadness. "Can it be.

I'm not meant to play this part?" I sing kneeling by some tall grass opening the cage holding Sam the cricket, as he excitedly jumps out. Sam turns around as I stand up looking like he feels bad for me. "Now I see that if I were truly to be myself." I sing jumping on the railing of the bridge with our pond under neath jumping down holding up the bottom half of my dress, walking gracefully like a real women would.

"I would break my fam'ly's heart."

"Who is that boy I see staring straight back at me?" I sing looking in the pond walking staring at my reflection before resting against the rock dragon statue resting my forehead against it sadly. "Why is my reflection someone I don't know?" I song walking up the steps to where I ran into my father at and into the small hut walking around it looking at the writing on the wall. "Somehow I cannot hide who I am." I say dropping to my knees sitting in a prayer position like my father, even though I don't believe there's someone there it can't hurt to try. "Though I've tried. When will my reflection show." I sing staring at my reflection in the glass writing as I wipe the left side makeup off my face staring at it, man or women? "Who I am inside?" I sing wiping the other side seeing I still had the ribbon and flower clip in my hair quickly pulling it out as my hair feel to it's normal position, short and clean cut. "When will my reflection show who I am inside?" I sing extra softly walking over to the bench under the cheery blossom tree. As I start running my hands through my hair and look up seeing my father who was smiling at me as I looked away and down feeling like a disgrace.

He sits down next to me, and I can feel his hesitation and awkward feeling bouncing off him as I keep looking away. "What beautiful blossoms we have this year. Look at that one it hasn't bloomed yet." My father says as I look up at it, as he grabs the flower resting next to me on the bench which was a large rock. "I bet when it blooms, it'll be the prettiest of them all." My dad says pushing my hair behind my ear and placing the flower in it. I smile at him feeling a little better that he doesn't hate me or feel disgraced by me, and he smiles back as we just look at each other for a little when we hear a drumming in the distance. My dad hurries to his feet and me, my mom, and dad stand inside out farm behind the gate. "Kurt, stay inside." My mother says as my dad pushes the gate open more and my mom stops me from leaving before following him and I look over at my grandma who looks away pointing behind her at the fence which I usual climb as I run over to it, climbing on top of a cart so I can see everything going on.

"Citizens I bring a proclamation from the imperial city. The Vocal Adrenaline's have invaded our city. By the word of the empire, one man from every family has to serve for the imperial army, the Warblers Direction. The Puckerman family."

The man says handing Noah Puckerman a scroll, I'm so glad I don't know them. "The Hudson Family." They say handing one to our neighbors hot son, Finn. None of the guys knew me because well I was girl so me, Tina, Brittany, and Quinn grew up together while Mike, Finn, Puck, and Artie played and grow up with each other. I zone out until I hear it, the Hummel family, NO! My father hands my mother his walking stick as the crowd makes way for my dad to come through. "If only Kurt wasn't a girl." I hear Puck says laughing with Finn as I just want to rip his head off like usual. "I'm ready to serve the emperor." My father says bowing to him grabbing his scroll. Now or never Kurt. "Father you can't go!" I say running past the crowd as they all grasp and my father says my name harshly, and the trusted servants of the King recognize me as a women, because a male women had to keep his hair short and a male had to keep it long but shorter than a girls. "Please, sir my father has arlead-" I start but get cut off by Jacob I think his name was using his horse to jump in front of me yelling silence and now I just disgraced us again, twice in one day what else could go wrong? "You ought to teach your female son to hold his tongue in front of a man's presence." Jacob says glaring at me as I look at my father. "Kurt you dishonored me." My father says as I raise my hand to protest, as my grandmother grabbed me and pulled me backwards to get out of the way. Being called a disgrace didn't hurt so much until it came out of my father mouth. Everyone lowered there heads and made a pass way for my father to come through as my grandma held me as we walked through their gap as my father keep his head held high. We stopped next to my mother as I kept running my hands through my hair looking down at the ground. Before watching my dad slowly limp away towards the house.

I watch my dad open the armoire revealing out red, black, and grey armor hanging in there. He pulls the sword out and grunts turning around holding the sword up as it looked like his face was cut in half down the middle. My dad swings the sword around in a funny motions like he was fighting off a Vocal Adrenaline Warrior. When grunts in pain dropping the sword to the ground and I use everything in me not to run to his aid as he pushes himself up against a beam standing against panting clutching the scroll in his hand. I walk away from the door breathing heavily, my dad is going to die if he leaves.

We all sit around the table as I pour tea into each of their cups, as steam raises from them and I look down sadly at my cup before filling it with tea. I look at my grandma who looks back at me before directing her attention back to the tea as I look up at my ma and pa, drinking tea and eating chicken dumplings. I think for a second voice my opinion or go on with my life? I decide against doing what is expected of me slamming my tea cup down onto the table in loud clank as everyone looks at me startled by my behavior. "Father you shouldn't be forced to go!" I yell standing my feet as my mom gives me the you know better look saying my name harshly as I ignore it, wrong move. "There are plenty of young strong men out there to take your place father!" I yell as my dad remands calm and collected to my surprise which means something bad. "It's an honor to fight for my country and family Kurt." My father says as I quickly try to make him look bad without succeeding. "So you'll die if it means you get honor?!" I yell as he stand quickly raising his voice. "I will die doing what's right!" My father yells. "But-" "I know my place! It's about time you learn yours!" My father yells glaring at me as I just feel shocked and betrayed as I look at him before running off with tears streaming down my face with a burning sensation, (mostly from the mascara from earlier getting in my eye) outside as my father sits back down and my mother and grandmother looked at him shocked by his actions.

I cling to a beam outside my house sobbing into it when I fell a caring hand rubbing circles into my back as I already know who it is and I turn around throwing my arms around her. "It's okay Kurt, let it out." She says softly as we slide to the floor me sobbing in her arms. We end up under my dragon statue as the tears seem to stop but Quinn still held me in her arms as I look at the small puddle that formed from the rain seeing my reflection, I was getting tired of seeing that. I look up seeing a light on in my mom and dad's room and they look to be sad, my mother crying as my father rests a finger under her chin holding her head up to his and it looks like he's telling her everything will be okay. As I look back down again wanting to cry as I look back up and see my mom pulling her hand away from my father's as he blows out the candle and I look with a crazed look in my eye that she she knew at Quinn who looks at me with a raised eyebrow and I smile at her.

I walk into the hut grabbing a stick that was burning fire on one end laying it on the gong with the pink dragon resting on top. And it looks like there is smoke coming out of her nose and mouth. I run into my mom and dads room quietly and rest the hair clip my mother gave me on the table as I grab the scroll holding it to my chest looking at my father with a smile before running into the armor room where Quinn was waiting and about to cut her hair with my sword.

"What are you doing?" I ask as she looks up at me and rolls her eyes cutting her hair so it looks like a male style and resting the hair in a bowl that was full of a liquid brown color the color of my hair. "I'm going to sew the hair into your head so no one knows your considered a girl Kurt this way, Puck, Finn, and Mike won't recognize you… or Artie." Quinn says swirling her blonde hair around in the bowl as it turned a brown color and she moved it to a bowl of water washing it as it stays brown thank gaga for her working in a hair saloon. "Thank you Quinn." I say smiling at her as she starts to connect the hair to my head and I look almost like an average guy from the city. "About your skin were gonna have to pain it tan I brought extra for when your there." Quinn says smiling at me as I return the smile to her and she turns my face a tan color along with my neck, arms, legs, and mid chest up. I tie my hair back like a guy would before walking to the armoire opening it and grabbing the suit it might be a little big but I have to do this for my father. In minutes I'm ready and me and Quinn are running to the barn to get Santana who would bring me to the training camp and help hide my "identity". Santana jumps up scared neighing like crazy as I walk towards her calming her down resting a hand on her snout and the other under her chin as she relaxes looking at me. Me, her, and Quinn walk towards the front gate as I stop turning around looking up at the house looking down as Quinn places a hand on my shoulder trying to comfort me. "Thank you Quinn for everything, I really appreciate it." I say pulling her into a hug as she hugs me back. "Be careful Kurt." Quinn says as I jump on my horse and we burst past the gates as Santana lets out a neigh and we take off towards the woods as I turn and look back at a Quinn who smiles and I small back waving at her softly, what would I do without her.

My Family POV:

Grandma Hummel, Autumn opens her eyes looking at the dragon whose eyes were glowing as she jumps out of bed running into her daughter and son-in-laws room quickly. "Kurt is gone!" Grandma Hummel yells as Burt eyes fly open and he looks at her. "What?! Butt says leaning up grabbing his sons flower clip off the table holding it in his hands looking at his wife Elizabeth. "No, he can't be." My father says holding it in his hand looking at his wives mother. Burt runs into the armor room seeing it gone running outside. "Kurt!" He yells running towards the gate falling slipping on the puddle as he sees a familiar blonde with short hair look at him as the gates start swing open and close and the blonde takes off. "Quinn!" Elizabeth yells running towards my father kneeling in the mud next to him. Quinn hesitantly keeps on running after hearing them call for her. "We haver to go after him." Elizabeth says trying to help her husband. "Or he'll die!" Elizabeth says holding Burt's arm. "If I reveal him, he will be." Burt says pulling Elizabeth back down holding her hand as she grips his as hard and she can. Elizabeth starts sobbing as Burt pulls her close into his arms. Grandma Hummel stands off to the side watching them, lowering her head sadly. "Ancestors, hear our prays, watch over our Kurt." She says to herself.

In the hut the wind starts taking up the room still lit because of Kurt's fire before blowing out as the Chinese writing starts to glow and a ghost like fog comes out blue and sparkly revealing a man with a long white beard like Santa Claus's. "Mercedes awaken!" The spirit says as the pink dragon starts to light up and the sound of breaking cement starts as she glows pink orange. Mercedes falls to floor with loud clinks. "I live!" Mercedes yells out stretching her arms out.

_**Why hello darlings, as you can see the army is a mixture of Warblers and New Directions, Warblers Direction, you know Finn, Puck, Mike, and Artie will be joining because Artie has legs in this. The warblers will include, Jeff, Blaine(duh lol), Nick, and Wes. The next chapter will start with a POV from, Mercedes Jones the pink dragon, the original dragon is red but pink was Mercedes lol. Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter and like always, check out ronnyangels88's page because well she's awesome and I'm going to bed so night and ttyl lovelies ?**_


End file.
